


《Miss Lonelyhearts》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.是发生于上世纪50年代的美国的，前牛仔现小镇男孩路飞和电台男主播罗的酒吧爱情故事2.灵感和标题均来自于纳撒尼尔•韦斯特所著《寂寞芳心小姐》，但实际内容并无关联3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 13





	《Miss Lonelyhearts》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.是发生于上世纪50年代的美国的，前牛仔现小镇男孩路飞和电台男主播罗的酒吧爱情故事  
> 2.灵感和标题均来自于纳撒尼尔•韦斯特所著《寂寞芳心小姐》，但实际内容并无关联  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

PART A 

“今天的节目到此结束，感谢各位的聆听，这里是寂寞芳心小姐，我是主持人特拉法尔加，明天午夜，我们不见不散。”

公式性的念完惯例的收尾词，再机械般的摘下耳麦，罗靠近椅背里长长的喘出心口淤积的浊气，足足十分钟后才积攒起打卡下班的力气——他得去喝一杯才行。

作为一档深夜进行的心语类电台节目，寂寞芳心小姐能够享有现在的超高人气，其中有一半功劳得归主持人特拉法尔加的一幅嗓子，低沉而带有磁性的男声，在温柔的夜色和电子信号的沙沙声中将人们的心事娓娓道来，他不是心理医生，但他是救世的耶稣基督，他不评判人们生活的混乱扭曲，但他给人们以包容和博爱，他的声音里没有人关心那些署名绝望者厌世者悲哀难过者稀松平常的生活闹剧，但人人都爱一把救世主般的声音。

在这个年代里，电信号已经取代了书信。

我的丈夫打我，切频；我挣不到钱，切频；我无法供养我的孩子，切频；我把新款的福特车开到了水沟里。

日复一日的，罗在傍晚整理出节目所要用到的听众来稿，又在午夜时分将它们化作资本的饵料，被听众奉为神明的他空有一幅教堂神父般的嗓音，毕竟他只是读，只是念，只是把心脏隔绝于这些悲苦之外并在拿着高额的工资的同时让他的老板们赚的盆满钵满。寂寞芳心小姐是广告商的宠儿，消费主义盛行的当下，灿烂的美国梦的中央，寂寞芳心小姐是夜晚特供的良药。

这里可是美国。

灯火通明的庞然巨兽，金融街的喧嚣响彻天空，无数现金流汇集在此，人们醒来，睡去，在电影院和咖啡馆书写画意诗情，因为这里就是世界灾厄的中心，因为这里是如梦似幻的二十世纪，是朝露泡影的五十年代。

罗推开了酒吧的大门。

橘子与风车是间开在布鲁克林的廉价酒馆，主打南国风情的调制鸡尾酒，然而不管你点了什么上来的也总是一样，廉价的白兰地，产区不明的威士忌，苏打水，缺少蛋奶的冰淇淋，标签上贴着金酒的可疑存在，雪利酒，苦艾酒，杜松子酒，但更多的总是人造糖精和可食用色素，唯一值得称道的恐怕就是这里的橘子果汁，据说用来榨汁的橘子都由橘色头发的美貌老板自家种植。

“一杯曼哈顿，但不要放樱桃，放柠檬卷皮和盐，今天有没有橘子果酱？”

不用看酒单，直接将自己的选择报给满头红发的暴躁调酒师，罗饶有兴致的打量着穿了全套牛仔服饰的熟人，调侃道，“怎么，在纽约混不下去，终于准备落荒而逃了？”

一杯柠檬水重重的的叩到了他的台前。

“闭嘴吧特拉法尔加，要混不下去也一定是你先，寂寞芳心小姐半夜三更来这里买醉，你的听众们知道么。”

“把娜美当家的心血说成这样，你的工资知道吗。”罗熟练的对基德的讽刺报以回击，也懒得纠正他寂寞芳心小姐只不过是他所主持的节目名。不得志的摇滚乐手，郁郁寡欢的电台主播，貌美心黑的精明女人所开的黑心酒馆，每一样元素都适合被剖进现代主义画家的画作，然而实际情况却恐怕和人们所想的大相径庭，起码调酒师对罗的毒舌已经点上了一定抗性，只是啧了一声将调好的曼哈顿摆回他的桌前，“橘子果酱今天没有，等下个月再说，至于我的工资你大可不必担心，这家店里，为了我偶尔露一手来的人可不比冲着泡到我们老板的人来的少。”

“真亏你有这个自信，你怎么知道客人进门不会直接被你这幅打扮吓跑？”

“你以为我想穿！”基德把擦好的杯子放回杯架，气冲冲的指了指台球桌的方向，“老板新招的小鬼，应聘的时候老拿着自己的家乡说事，结果搞得老板突发奇想，直接给全店订了牛仔装。”

“哦？”罗饶有兴致的挑眉，顺着基德的指示朝台球桌的方向望去，几个零散的客人正有一搭没一搭的挥动球杆，而其中唯一身着牛仔装的则是个黑发黑眼的年轻男孩儿，棕马甲红领巾的配色，以及一双圆润亮堂的眼睛，“还真是个小孩儿啊。”

“哈，那你可就不懂了，”基德居高临下的丢给罗一个白眼，头也不回的喊道，“路飞，赶紧把杯子收过来！”

“哦！！！”

远远的传来一声中气十足的喊，紧跟着就是有些匆忙的脚步，奔过来的男孩大抵是在托盘里装满了酒杯，一路上就光听见玻璃撞玻璃响得丁零当啷，罗噙着一抹笑意摇头，一边喝着自己杯中的酒液一边想，这哪里不是个小孩子了。

他的背部遭到了重击。

罗被突然摔过来的小子撞的整个向着吧台倒去，才喝了几口的酒紧跟着糟了大殃，全数翻在自己身上不说，玻璃杯还贯在地上掉了个粉碎，而身为罪魁祸首的牛仔小子却还一边啊啊啊啊啊着一边以令人难以想象的神级手速捞回了行将倾覆的托盘和上面的玻璃杯子，成功造就了受害者唯有罗一人的最终结局。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就说是你不懂吧！！！”

还有一只乱吠的红毛混蛋。

罗听见了自己头上青筋绽放的声音。

“对不起对不起，我不是故意的——”那个年轻的男孩手忙脚乱的把托盘推给基德，又慌乱的拍打着罗的脊背，然而力道大的却像是要杀人灭口以逃避追杀，罗颤颤巍巍的冲基德比出一个中指，转手拽住男孩的衣领让他和自己保持安全距离，深呼吸三次才终于得以平心静气的开口，“我没事。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“那就太好啦！”

男孩子的反应转的飞快，根本不给罗欲抑先扬的机会，小牛仔大大方方的往他旁边的椅子上一做，全然没个要赔礼道歉的意思，“我叫路飞，你呢。”

“……”

罗总算懂了基德意思。

不是小孩，是因为力气奇大，不是小孩，是因为双商奇低，不是小孩，是因为的确有一幅称得上帅气的优秀皮相，不同于这城市里大多数人的疲倦困顿，这个名为路飞的少年长了一张柔软的面孔与一对介于清澈而锐利的眼睛，就好像横贯西部山脉的长风爱上了辽阔无垠的草场，而它们的结合最终凝成他眼前这个套了身牛仔装的男孩，随时都可以拉上这酒馆最漂亮的姑娘冲上火车，放牧跑马，永不回头。

不同于基德那种表面功夫，这小子倒真的像个牛仔。

他忽然起了点久违的兴致。

“特拉法尔加，”他说，用的正是主持节目时的那副腔调，这腔调他在平日生活的时候不大使用，因为那太容易让他的听众感到熟悉，也太容易撩起陌生人的好感，但他现在就是想要这小子的好感，“坐过来，牛仔男孩儿，和我聊会儿天，就当是你的赔礼道歉，说起来，你今年多大？”

那一天的路飞说了很多，几乎把家底儿都给罗抖了个干净，生于俄勒冈州的小镇男孩，家中拥有辽阔的天然牧场，在跑来纽约之前他就生活在那里的土腥与松香之间，种植玉米，大麦和麦林树，行走在马匹或者水牛的屁股后头，和印第安人一起跳舞。

“我们种龙牙！”

毫无侍者自觉的男孩绘声绘色的讲到，甚至沾了点杯子里的水试图在吧台上画画，而罗只颇有兴趣的瞄了一眼便收回目光，看来造物主的确很懂得讲究平衡。

整整一个钟头，直到身为老板娜美发出，“你到底旷工了多久，你今天还想不想要工钱——”的怒吼为止路飞才惊叫着跑去二楼挨训，而罗则因为脸上经久不退的笑意收获了基德的白眼，“我看错你了特拉法尔加，你居然会对那种小鬼感兴趣。”

“怎么，”罗笑着丢给基德额外的小费，“这是抱怨我没看上你吗？”

“滚吧，下次别来了！”

“那可不行，就像你说的，我对那种小鬼感兴趣——”罗说着，又在基德准备将钱收入口袋的时候补充道，“你先别忙着收，这可是给路飞的小费，至于你，我没填投诉单就是优待了。”

他在基德愤怒的谩骂中离场。

的确是个很有意思的小子，他想着，但是太年轻了。

接下来的半个月里罗陷入了忙碌的地狱，大量本不该他负责的事情都被丢到他的头上，他的老板似是有心再让他在白日也主持一档节目，“寂寞芳心小姐的姊妹，芳心寂寞小姐如何，你的声音只在夜晚出现，实在太浪费了。”

是实在太耽误赚钱了吧。

罗腹诽着，断然拒绝了这个糟糕的提议，然而即便如此他也还是得面对大量的素材整理，商务洽谈，才从广告商夸张而绚烂的空谈里逃出生天又陷入由抱怨和痛苦组成的信件。会给他来信的听众大都抱着一颗残缺的心脏，里面装满了经年累积的疲惫哀愁和无法逃脱的困顿情节，他从一封封写满了我该怎么办的绝望哀求里抬起头，看见玻璃窗外的高楼大厦拔地而起，地基里埋着铸造者的尸骨血泪。

这城市里没人逃的出去。

但是或许……那个牛仔男孩儿可以。

PART B

隔了半个月再去橘子与风车，路飞竟还记得他，穿着常服的侍者笑嘻嘻的同他打招呼，一开口就管他叫“特拉仔。”这称呼惹得罗皱眉，却也找不出什么反驳的由头，毕竟他对路飞的称呼也是老不正经的“牛仔男孩儿。”理论上路飞想怎样回敬都是应该，但不知怎么的，他这幅无忧无虑的快乐样子总是看得罗来气，就连一句，“特拉仔好久没来啦！”也能轻易的把他戳爆。

“怎么，”罗多少怀着些恶意开口，“你这么着急为我服务？”

他这句话说的暧昧，起码基德一听就懂，万没想到罗居然真的会对路飞出手的调酒师一时间瞪大了眼，连杯子都忘了擦，赶忙支棱起耳朵偷听对话的进一步发展，然而任谁都没料到的是路飞竟然仿佛完全没有接受到罗嗓音里隐含的诱惑，只是大大方方的说道，“是啊，我明明一直在等你来，但是你总是不来，现在你来了，但是我也要换班了啊！”

“所以才穿的常服？”

“对嘛，特拉仔为什么不早点来！”

男孩子抱怨的理直气壮，直接把罗那点晦暗不明的性暗示转变成了正大光明的对谈，在这仿佛什么都懂又仿佛什么都不懂的男孩面前罗也不好再说些什么，只好道，“那我请你杯酒怎么样？”

“不要，”路飞撇嘴，“我讨厌喝酒。”

“……”

罗被这句弄得无语，又不好说你一个在酒吧打工的不喝酒像什么样，于是只好将满腔怨气转而发泄到正因‘特拉法尔加居然也有撩人失败的一天’而目瞪口呆的基德头上，“给他来杯秀兰邓波儿，要插小阳伞的那种。”

被使唤的基德恨到差点就要往罗的酒里放芥末。

“都说了我讨厌——”

“是无酒精鸡尾酒。”

秀兰邓波儿的石榴糖浆成功俘获了牛仔男孩儿的兴趣，就着吸管喝饮料的时候腮帮圆圆的鼓起，像是某种啮齿类的小动物，很适合被揉一揉头顶。

罗是这样想的，自然也就这样做了，而路飞也果然像只小兽似的无甚反应，只是扭脸对罗道，“说起来，我家乡那边也有种石榴呢！”

石榴，牧场，红松鼠和鹧鸪，牛仔男孩儿一开口就自然的带出俄勒冈原野上的清风，他家的农场外有一处池塘，他就在水边放飞自制的纸船，他住的屋子夜间很冷，需要在房间里点上足量的木柴，但是晚上的时候人们都会攀上阁楼，因为夜空的星星很亮，猫头鹰会在这样的夜晚出来捕猎田鼠，他们会听到狗的叫声，鸭子的叫声，牛的叫声和蟋蟀的叫声，还有火焰燃烧的噼啪声。

“但是纽约太大了，”路飞玩着用作装饰的小阳伞，“虽然肉也很好吃，但这里看不到星星。”

没有狂风打搅的日子里路飞会和同乡的孩子一起外出跑马，而即便是和成年人相比他也是跑的最好的那个，各种路障在他的面前仿如无物，能够轻松的跨越种种复杂的地形，夕阳西下的时候他跨着马溜回牧场门口，在落日金红的余晖里翻身跃下马背，少年人牵着缰绳抚摸马儿的脖颈，在长长的嘶鸣声中出声安抚，“乖啦，乖啦，”他说，“下次还回来找你玩的！”

“他们都是我的朋友。”

远近闻名的少年牛仔，天生就有着和自然亲近的奇妙能力，很偶尔的时候他也会在夜晚点起一个人的篝火，然后在星月的朗照下枕在麦草堆里吹自己的口琴。

那就是他的家乡了。

罗听他说的入迷，连到手边的酒都差点忘了去喝，直到路飞的叙述终于告一段落的时候他才找到机会出言调侃，说你讲的这么动听，是不是还要找机会给我秀一下骑术啊？

“嗯？”男孩子皱着眉思索了一下，转而露出一个灿烂的笑容，“那特拉仔就找个时间跟我一起呗。”

“一起？”

“一起去我的家乡啊！”路飞嘻嘻嘻的笑着，“特拉仔会喜欢的！”

少年说的笃定，而罗也信的轻松，一个小镇里长大的男孩儿能有什么坏心呢，他连眼神都干净的像水，“怎么，”罗笑道，“你就这么轻易的请陌生人去参观你站大的地方？”

“说什么傻话！”路飞不快的皱起鼻子，“特拉仔怎么是陌生人。”

“特拉仔是重要的人。”

有什么撞进了心脏里。

罗被一句话打的发懵，酸涩苦甜都后知后觉的从胸腔外泛，渗进神经又流回大脑，电台时代宛若神明的声音突兀的被一个俄勒冈出身的乡下小子用一句话打败照亮，仿佛无边流水里生出的一截圆木，种种念头就扒着这一截木头蔓生出来，野蛮而荒诞，就好像路飞就是某个注定的人，能点燃他虚浮而没有目的的人生。

在他的身边，他可以真的忘记那些挣扎在生活中的，忧愁难耐的脸。

“你的值班表给我一份，下周我找你去看电影。”几乎没怎么经过大脑，罗的心脏已经擅自替他做出了决定。

路飞没有给罗值班表，但是他直接给出了自己，而他不给值班表的理由也只是简单粗暴的没有——光这一个案例，便足以将资本家对劳动人民的压榨表现的清晰无比。

罗不是资本家，罗是给资本家工作的打工仔，跟路飞一样都有着被压迫的无产者的鲜明血性，而这血性在他们约会的时候表现出来，就成了电影品味上的古怪分歧。西部片，喜剧片，缠绵悱恻的爱情片和不知所云的文艺片，罗放弃自己的艺术审美迁就路飞的口味，然而男孩子还是在电影院里堂而皇之的睡了过去，身上还留着巧克力味爆米花独有的香甜。

在那个彩色电视机刚刚兴起，好莱坞的黄金时光走向末端的年代，他们一起行过漫漫长街，同满载鲜花的卡车擦肩而过，路飞贴在橱窗边上冲那些新奇而漂亮的商品大呼小叫，又总是手欠的想要去摸被豢养在店内的金刚鹦鹉缤纷的羽毛。

吃冰淇淋的时候他会在唇边粘一圈将化未化的白色胡子，吃爆米花的时候又总是大把大把的往嘴里塞，小镇出身的牛仔男孩看着城市的每一个细节都觉得惊奇，更别说那说垫着脚尖抻长脖子都看不到顶的大楼。路飞先罗一步在街道上奔来跑去，却又总在罗以为会将他跟丢时晃到他的身旁。

“不要跟丢啦！”

才来到纽约一年不到的小子如此说道，罗奔来是想反驳的，但是阳光底下的笑容实在太亮，于是他就忘了。

他们越来越亲密。

罗带着路飞去海滨浴场，却没想到这个极擅骑马的小伙是个纯粹的旱鸭子，死活不肯套救生圈的路飞一下水就留下一串泡泡，最后还得罗给做人工呼吸。气的罗直接取消了原本安排在中午的牡蛎大餐。

路飞从头到尾都不知情。

这段经历后来被路飞转述给基德，又被基德拿来当嘲讽罗的素材，然而彼时的罗处理问题儿童的功力与日俱增，根本不屑于和基德争辩——“胡说什么啊！我才没有掉海里好吧！！！”

两个笨蛋会自己吵起架来。

基德和路飞互呛了几句，最终作为一个堪堪徘徊在及格线边缘的常识人败下阵来，气的跳脚的调酒师冲着无辜的男主播大吼，“特拉法尔加管管你男朋友！！！”

却也只收到男主播一个悠然的挑眉与一句，“他可不是我男朋友。”

的确不是。罗想到，轻轻叩了叩自己的玻璃杯子，叮当的脆响里他透过那五彩斑斓的酒体看着路飞的脸，正沉迷和人吵架的男孩表情鲜活，眼睛因为气氛而瞪得更圆，他的小牛仔有一幅穿啥都好的身材和一张可帅气可纯真的脸，就算是正和人拍桌子撸袖子也绝不显得乖戾。

然后一人被娜美赏了一拳。

罗笑的肚子痛，却又摆摆手拒绝了路飞送他回家的提议，一个才喝了几杯的成年男性能在夜晚出什么事儿呢……但那不妨碍他和路飞道别的时候，刻意的贴近少年的耳垂。

在海水变浅又变深的夜里。

那天晚上罗做了一个梦，梦里他身处晨昏交接的时分，满是星辰的天幕会在那时更低更近，而他撩开帘幕，放星辰进屋。

放他的救赎进屋。

那段时间的电台又出了事端，然而说到底也不过是一个高官的情妇抱着小孩找上门来，而罗上班的时候也不过堪堪窥见一点残痕遗迹，破碎的水晶摆件被佝偻的保洁人员扫走，而他的办公室里还堆着如山如海的信件。

绝望者、厌世者、悲哀难过者，这时代的每个人都在钢铁洪流的铁骑下扭曲的呻吟，而寂寞芳心小姐也只是泥塑的菩萨，一把虚无的嗓音渡不了世人，而他所真正渴望的，是路飞代表的人生。

他会在当晚的节目结束后交上辞呈。

在那间名为橘子与风车的酒吧里，会有一个名为路飞的牛仔男孩儿，等着他卸下满身重担，等着他离开纽约，与他回家。

“今天的节目到此结束，感谢各位的聆听，这里是寂寞芳心小姐，我是主持人特拉法尔加，明天午夜，我们不见。”

EXTRA

亲爱的贝波：

来信业已收到，很抱歉拖了这么久才能给你回复，但如果你未来的伴侣也是个野猴子似的生物的话你就会懂得，想要在照看好他的同时维持安全且稳定的人类生活，实在并非易事。

尤其是在你已经把猴子放归非洲的情况之下。

我说出上面的句子并非是在责怪什么，而只是单纯的陈述事实。如你所知，我和路飞已经在非洲待了将近三个月，而就目前看来还可能无限期的继续待着……路飞对这片’自然而野性’的土地展现出了超乎寻常的好奇和耐性（我不是说他平时的好奇心不强，只是他通常没什么耐性），每天都在和各种奇怪的东西一起玩的不亦乐乎。这片土地似乎很适合激发他牛仔的天性。

说实在话，我对于他的精力来源一直十分好奇，我觉得那并不是简单的年轻二字就能说明的浅显问题，因为只要动动脑子回忆一下就该明白，一个二十岁的人根本不可能有他那种孩童般的天真与激情（就在我写这封信的时候他还在外面和某种我叫不出学名的鳄鱼跳贴面舞，祝他被咬伤，然后他就能明白这行为到底有多糟糕了）。

但有这些总不是坏事。

关于你所提到的，能否将我邮给你的照片拿去出版社投稿这件事，我回答是，你大可自己决定。

路飞拍这些照片的本质是单纯的喜欢，他甚至不是为了记录，比起按快门他往往更喜欢追着野牛在草原上狂奔，但他确实能拍出不错的照片，这一点或许只能归结为神明赐予的天赋。前不久我把他最近的照片拿去冲洗，顺带和他提了有关于出版的一系列事宜，但是我没说几句就被他打断了，这个混小子瞪着他那双迷茫的眼睛问了几句诸如，是要把这些做成书嘛，需要我来做嘛，之类的愚蠢问题，就放心大胆的把他的版权全部赋予了我，和你。

指望他理解这类事情是没有前途的。

也不要试图对他进行科普或说教，他听不进去的东西就是听不进去，尽管我在照片冲洗室里对他讲了快一小时的版权相关和收益信息，他最后的回应却也只是指着才冲出来的照片笑嘻嘻的说了一句这个像你（那是他拍的猎豹，如果你想知道的话，顺带一提）。

以下是我需要拜托你的事情，请在方便的时候给我邮一些新款的电子产品，不论用途是什么都行，转移路飞的注意力这点我势在必行，所以这不是个请求。购买的时候你可以直接挂我的账，价格不是问题，所以说到底我还是希望路飞的照片能够出版，为了他而花的钱最好还是由他自己买█████████████████████████。

在所有这些旅程里，他总是能以惊人的速度和当地居民打成一片，无视语言的隔阂，纯靠他灿烂的笑容和人格魅力，而我所做的则更多的是分发一些随车药品和生活用具，但往往我还没做好和他人熟悉的准备的时候，他就已经准备着要鼻孔插筷子的参加当夜的篝火舞会了。

近来我们所住的地方是一个█████的村落，附近有高大而健硕的猴面包树，阳光不太灼人的午后我喜欢靠着它们休息，享受草原的风和不被任何人打扰的安逸。在广袤的草原之上人能轻易的认识到自己的渺小，但同时也因为接近生命的源起而感到自己更接近太阳。

但总有人不乐意给我这难耐的清净。

有天下午，我和以往一样坐在树下打盹，突然就听见了一阵衣角摩挲的声音和细弱的人类喘息，当时我满心以为是路飞又惹了什么麻烦——吃了祭神用的肉或者干扰了驱魔现场——都很有他的风格，但我睁眼的时候却没看见路飞。

那是个小女孩。

皮肤黝黑，梳着羊角辫，怀里抱着一大堆我不认识的鲜果，她一边说着我听不懂的语言一边将那些鲜果递给我，脸上灿烂的笑容和某人如出一辙，于是我顺着她手指的方向扭头一看，果然，远处的路飞正叼着一样的果子冲我拼命挥手。

他总是如此擅长给人善意，也如此擅长令人接受。

于是我接过了那个女孩递来的果子，又在她期待的眼神中啃了一口，但当我试图对她表示感谢的时候，她就笑着跑开了。

不得不说，那个果子是挺甜的。

当然，我们在非洲的经历并不总是如此愉快，如果你想知道的话，他████████████。还██████████████。更████████████████████████。

███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

希望你没有被我吓到。

尽管已经写了这么多，我想说的却仿佛还没有讲清楚十分之一。不过总的来说，只要能够忍耐数不清的突发情况、任性撒娇、耍赖缠人和异想天开，路飞的确是忘记忧愁和烦闷的良药。不管什么情况都能笑的出来，不论多糟糕的事件都能开朗面对，他无穷的精力和旺盛的热情总会让人觉得他像是太阳——而他也的确是。

有他在你身侧，仿佛整个世界都唾手可得。

但这绝对不能告诉他。

总而言之，请一定继续给我写信，我现在的生活多少总有点难以启齿的难处，而你的来信还可以稍稍告慰我疲惫的心灵（那是种和工作不同的疲惫，路飞治愈不了，准确地讲，他就是我疲惫的根源，但那是好的疲惫，应当学会忍受），请一定保留我这仅存的乐趣。

不管怎么说，生活总会继续。

█████████████

爱你的

罗

**Author's Note:**

> 全文8000+，以上。


End file.
